Lamia
|row2 = |row3 = 675|raritycolor = earth|Prev = |AddlInfo = |Next = }}Lamia was born in a city of dragons where she was the best in the competitive fighting scene. However, she soon got tired of traditional battles, and she started working on more elaborate skills. The dragon community didn’t approve of her evolution, so she’s come to Monster Legends looking for a challenge! Stats and Information |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |book = |power = 3388|life = 42224|speed = 3586|relic = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = ?|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = First Dragon|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Extinction|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Flame Dance|Group1b Name = Frost Claws|Group1c Name = Inner Fire|Group2a Name = Below My Wings|Group2b Name = Winter Breath|Group2c Name = Time Is Burning|Group3a Name = Dragon's Rest|Group3b Name = Cold Fire Breath|Group3c Name = Time Fissure|Group4a Name = Porunga|Group4b Name = Mushu|Group4c Name = Visherion|Group4d Name = The Red Death|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 90|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 17|Group1a Text = |Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 90|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 22|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 17|Group1c Text = |Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 17|Group2a Text = |Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 18|Group2b Text = |Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 17|Group2c Text = |Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 28|Group3a Text = all enemies: |Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 45|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 28|Group3b Text = |Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 25|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 19|Group3c Text = |Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 100|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 24|Group4a Text = |Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 34|Group4b Text = self: |Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 20|Group4c Accuracy = 90|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 31|Group4c Text = |Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 35|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 4|Group4d Stamina = 32|Group4d Text = |Group3b Warmup = 1|Group3c Warmup = 1|Group4b Warmup = 1|Group4c Warmup = 1|Group4d Warmup = 1}} Trivia *A lamia is a dragon-like creature in Slavic mythology. *Skills reference various dragons: **Acnologia - a powerful Dragon Slayer that can take the form of a Dragon from the anime Fairy Tail **Porunga - the wish-granting dragon from the Dragon Ball series **Mushu - the red dragon from the Mulan animated film **Visherion - Viserion, one of the three dragons born in the wastelands from Game of Thrones **The Red Death - Red Death, a dragon from How to Train Your Dragon Category:Legendary Earth